Children of the night
by Fluttershy360360
Summary: When equestria is thrown into eternal darkness, the mane 6 travel to caunterlot to find the reason behind it and end it. They believe that a return of nightmare moon is the case, but what they discover is much more sinister. Warning: Don't read at night.
1. Chapter 1

Children of the night

Based off Stephen kings children of the corn and ' come little children/Luna'

Darkness had fallen for too long. It was but a week since the sun had

neglected to rise. The mane 6 had gotten worried that something had happened to princess Luna. Or worse, she had done something with celestia. Twilight packed a day bag just in case. She was sure she wouldn't need it. " twilight, don't worry about the princess. She is probably fine." Said spike. " spike, the night doesn't usually last 7 days. Something is obviously wrong. " twilight responded. " I doubt it." Spike retorted, with masked hope and worry. " just come back safe alright."

He said. " don't worry. I should be back in a few days. " twilight then closed her saddlebags, lifted them onto her back and then headed for the door. " goodbye spike! See you in a few days." Twilight said before shutting her door. Unknown to spike, those were the last words he would ever hear twilight say.

" come on darling! We must not be late." Chirped rarity, who looked like she was about to go to the most expensive hotel in equestria, with about 20 suitcases stuffed to the brim with fine dresses. Twilight reached the train station to meet up with her friends. All of them were ready, with bags packed and minds set on fixing the problem ahead. Rainbow dash only packed half of a bag with a few sandwiches and some canteens of water. Fluttershy had two saddle bags full of water and food. Pinkie pie ( astoundingly) packed a party, complete with streamers, confetti, cake and balloons. She also packed her party cannon with her( " i never leave home with out it!") and water. Apple jack had just enough food to last three days, and water. They were all ready to go.

On the platform also stood the whole town of pony ville waiting to celebrate their heroes trip to canterlot to fix the everlasting darkness. There was even a full band playing for them. " let's go!" Shouted pinkie obnoxiously. " hold on, pinkie. We have to wait for the train." Said twilight. Pinkie looked down in embarrassment then tried to occupy herself elsewhere. After a while the train pulled into station, and the elements of harmony boarded. " let's go, lets go, LET'S GO!" Screamed pinkie as she bounced happily into the train. A week later, the train will come back. Empty.

" this jus' don't look right." Apple jack said, staring at the canterlot ghost town. The windows were boarded up and the streets were empty. " hello!" Shouted pinkie pie. " this is weird. First the eternal darkness, now this? That's just creepy." Remarked rainbow dash, who was hovering right next to twilight. " I don't under stand. Maybe they left?" Twilight reasoned. " the whole town?" Rainbow said. " but then why is there lights in those windows!" Rarity said looking at a pale blue building, with three lights flickering in the windows. The 6 friends walked over to the building. But when they were in 10 feet away from the door, the lights shut off. " creepy." Spoke rainbow dash. And as soon as they left, Those lights turned on. From the room with the dimmest light, three heads, belonging to a body that could be none other than that of a child, stared down at the bearers of the elements. Then they receded back into the house.

" twilight, I think we're being watched. " fluttershy murmured. " there is a shadow that disappears every time I look at it." And she was right. Some pony, or something was following them. Every once in a while they could hear a hoof step in the darkness. Who or what they were being followed by could not be made out. Sometimes the shadow looked like a filly. Other times it was an alicorn, but mostly it remained a blob of blackness against the faint moonlight. " all right every pony. We are not being followed. There is nothing wrong. Something just happened and the citizens just closed shop. That's it. That's all it is." Twilight said, trying to calm down the other ponies. But she knew she was just lying to herself. There was something wrong and something was following the group. " twilight? I don' think that some thing bad could not 'ave happened." Apple jack said in response to the group of friends. " look we just need to get to the castle and then we should be able to find the princesses. " suddenly a breeze rolled through, carrying the scent of distant fire. " ah smell fire." Apple jack spoke. " so do I. There must be some pony alive out here." Rarity said. " why don't we split up into two groups. One group investigates the fire while the others search the castle. " twilight said. And so they agreed. Apple jack, fluttershy and pinkie pie would search out the origin of the fire, while twilight, rainbow dash and rarity would go to the palace. They did not see, how ever, the fillies listening in on there conversation. They then sneaked back away from the mane 6, to go to places I can not describe right now. What they were plotting shall not be know now, but I can tell you it was sinister. Soon the mane 6 will realize why the night didnt end.


	2. Chapter 2

Children of the night ch 2

As pinkies group searched pout the fire, three little fillies followed them. When the mares went over a bridge, the stealthy children ran underneath. And when the group passed by a large house, three fillies watched from a window. It wasn't before long when pinkie pie abruptly stopped, turned around and said. " we're being followed." Her voice was drained of all happiness and excitement. " are ya sure? Ah don't see anypony out here." Applejack said. She looked over shoulder then turned back to face pinkie. " I know someponies following us. The people reading this story already know that three foals are following us, hunting us down, to slaughter us. They don't call this fanfiction a grimdark for nothing." Pinkie smiled while saying that. Applejack looked puzzled. " the hay is a fan fiction?"

" it's a story humans write about us that is made up, like the one were in. "

" humans?" Fluttershy whispered. " what are they?"

" that's not important right now! We're being followed. "

As she led her group onward, twilights group arrived at the castle gates. " alright every pony, we need to go in and find the princesses. We need to figure out the purpose behind the everlasting darkness. " twilight then led them all in. As rarity passed through the halls, her mind was quickly filling up with memories. ' like the night at the the grand galloping gala, ohh, or the time we faced discord. The time I was allowed a room here, as well.' She was able to bring a smile to her face. But that was soon wiped clean away at the next spectacle.

At first sight, it appeared to be a alicorn. But as soon as the 3 ponies got closer, it was clearly not an alicorn. It was a regular earth pony that was brutally murdered with the skin from his backside, stretched over his rib bones that had been pulled from him, to create wings and the horn was a spike driven upward through the roof of his mouth. The most disturbing thing, however, was the way his eyes had been ripped from his head and the skin had been sewn shut. Twilight was both offended ( she was a alicorn after all) and disturbed. Rainbow dash was shocked and had to turn away from the disgusting sight. Rarity simply and quickly threw up what ever had been in her stomach. " who would do such a thing?" Rainbow said, still shocked. " I don't know. It's too evil and vile for a pony to do. Even discord wouldn't do this. " twilight said. Rainbow then randomly questioned, in her mind, where discord happened to be. Soon the group left the corpse on the wall. It wasn't until long that they discovered more mutilated corpses. They were completely oblivious of the three children following their every movements. Soon the three elements arrived at the throne room. they silently passed the stained glass in the darkness, the light from twilight'a and rarity's horns the only illumination. It was deathly quiet as well, the only sound was the scuffling of hoofs on marble making a clip-clop sound that resonated in the darkness. The ponies were quite creeped out from the lack of light and sound. Rainbow dash tried to focus on the sound of her own hoofs to distract herself from the creepy scene around her. clip-clop clip-clop clip-clop. The sound echoed throughout the room and into the night air. A dark presence was then alerted to the sound of hoof steps. It stopped whatever it was doing and smiled realizing who was coming for it.

Pinkie pie was bouncing and laughing like nothing was wrong. Apple jack was worried about her friend. " ah don't think pinkies in a good state o mind. She seems tah be getting a little scary these past few seconds." She said to fluttershy. " I noticed. She is too happy for a time like this." Fluttershy responded quietly. " I think it might be that we are being followed like she said earlier. Not to mention weird things the lights do when we get near em." Apple jack spoke. And as if to prove her point, the house they just passed by turned its lights off the moment they got within three feet of the fence surrounding it. " it's getting cold. We need to find that fire fast. " fluttershy said. They then remains in uneasy silence for the next couple hours. Then just as they turned a corner into the middle of a few houses they arrived at a maze of mansions and factories, all abandoned. As they went in only fluttershy seemed to notice that something was amiss. " uh girls, the way we just came in is blocked." The shy pony whispered. " what was that fluttershy?" Then apple jack noticed the houses blocking the way they came in. " that's just bizarre. Only pony able to do that would be... Discord?" Apple jack worked her mind to decide if discord should be called a pony or not. Well he was the one out of two entities that could pull that off and the other was taken care of long after. Celestia and Luna made sure of it. As the group walked along the silent streets, three pairs of eyes kept watching them. What felt like hours had started to take its toll on the three ponies. They began to get as they felt their hooves start to get heavier, as if they were slowly turning into rocks. Soon pinkie pie stopped the group at a circle of houses. " pinkie? This don't look familiar tag what ah saw last time we was in caunterlot. Ah don't remember this part of it." Apple jack said, slightly scared. " oh it's just the thing that wants us dead. It can manipulate the area around us. " pinkie pie happily said. " it also put the burnt out fire there to trick us into coming into its trap to brutally murder us." She added. " uhh pinkie? Who would want to do something like that?" Fluttershy softly said. " ohh just them." Pinkie pie pointed to space between two buildings that was pitch black. Slowly walking out were three young ponies, each armed with a lethal looking weapon. Suddenly the first one brought out a long piece of rope and threw it at apple jack. Her screams rang out like a bombing raid siren as she was then ca. She was then pulled into the darkness. Then a second rope flew out and caught fluttershy and pulled her into the darkness. Pinkie pie was left. She just smiled and stared at the darkness awaiting the rope to pull her into the abyss. It came.

Unlike apple jack and fluttershy, pinkie practically jumped for joy in the ropes, as they were pulled off to a place that has yet to be revealed. Only a brutal death awaits them.

At the castle, twilights group just kept on going through the hallways. As every second passed, the ponies could swear that they were going in circles. Every hall way looked the same as the one before it. Soon they had To stop to get there bearings straight. " uhh, twilight? I think we've been down here before. " rainbow said uncertainly. " I know. It seems like we're just going around and around." Twilight said." And it can't be a spell. I checked for any magic put over the castle and there aren't any. " twilight reassured. " well twilight, I think we could try going through those doors. " rarity said. " we could try." And so they did. When they went in the spark of excitement burnt out of the ponies. The room was a dead end. No doors, windows or air vent. It was bare and small. And as soon aesthetic stepped in, how ever, rainbow saw a door appear right before her eyes on the back wall. " guys? I think you should see this." Rainbow said. As the other two mares entered the room, the door behind them shut and then disappeared. Rainbow tried to open the door in front of her but quickly discovered that it was locked. The three tried their best to stay calm but soon they began to get claustrophobic and their breathing grew shallow. To them it felt like the room was slowly becoming a vacuum. Rarity tried to scream but was unable to. The walls looked as if they were closing in on the trapped ponies. Then the door opened. The three mares stopped their struggling and stared in shock as a thin mist crept out of the door. When they inhaled it, they began to sleep. Soon they all were out cold. Then three fillies entered the room and dragged them all out. This would be their last sleep that they would wake up from.


	3. Chapter 3

Children if the night ch 3

Twilight woke up on a cold wood board. She was upright, but was tied to the board. As she opened her eyes, she saw her friends on similar boards with their front hoofs tied to a horizontal board. They were all awake and frightened. In front of them was a crowd of children armed with dangerous looking farm tools. And worse, they were all approaching the main 6. The growing dread built up in all of them. They knew their deaths would be horrible and gory. There was no way out of this. Unless..." Children!" Boomed Luna's voice. Suddenly the kids stopped their approach and parted for the princess of the night. As she walked towards the 6 trapped ponies, twilight could hear them whisper" the one who was banished to the moon." In a religious way as if referring to a god. Twilight couldn't understand why they would say that. Then it hit her. " your not here to save us." She said as the princess stepped up to the trapped elements. " thou are wrong twilight. I'm saving all you. " then she pointed at the children. " and all equestria." She spoke. " then why are we tied up?" Rainbow asked. " because this night is not my doing. It is the end of the world. And I'm saving thou all by sending thou to the next life. " as soon as she said that, the ponies on the crosses started to shake. " you see, when I discovered that this would be the apocolypse, I decided to bring every pony to the moon. But I didn't want evil ponies ruining my beutiful colony. So I began work on a purging spell, it took the last remnants of nightmare moon out of me, but I also discovered it would take more energy than we have to purge every pony in equestria. So I decided that I would only bring children who don't need to be purged and to save all others, I thought the best way would to make them pass on. All caunterlot is purged all ready so you contaminated it by setting foot here. But don't worry. Your death will be short. And we won't let you see the dying world. " Luna grabbed a cerimonial knife from one of the children. She held it high over rarities head. Then she quickly and brutally struck her neck. When Luna pulled out the knife, rarities blood started flowing like a river. " see? What did I tell you? We are all going to be brutally killed!" Pinkie pie said with a smile. Her last one. Pinkie was killed next. Then fluttershy, then rainbow dash, then applejack. Finally twilight was left. " don't worry twilight, you shall be spared of a much worse death." Luna said before plunging the knife into twilights neck. Her last thought was' I guess she's right. I don't want to suffer a worse fate.' And then she let go. With the main six dead and caunterlot fully purged, Luna started flying, lifting all the children behind her. And then she started singing out to all equestria.

All over, children were waking up, grabbing the nearest object and slowly slipping into their parents bed room, and slowly murdering them. They all left the bodies with wings and a horn. One filly had left her fake wings on her father and had a long slender colored pencil shoved up the roof of his mouth. Then they stepped outside and were lifted up by Luna's magic and carried with her to the moon. All the adult ponies were slaughtered. Soon equestria would be a dark desert in which no relics of the past existed. Just endless sand. And the moon never glowed brighter.

THE END


	4. Authors note

Children of the night authors note

To all of those who have read this story I would like to say thank you for reading. Any doubts about being a horrible author are diminishing but still I could use improvement. One of my favorite authors is Stephen king and i love his stories. But coming up with a story like that was very hard for me to get to. It probably didn't scare you, but no grim dark I have read ( including cupcakes) has ever scared or even creeped me out. Cupcakes made me want to throw up, rainbow factory was an ok story and not nearly as gory as cupcakes. I had to stop reading it at the part where pinkie pie removes rainbow dashes organs. What they give us similar to what you get in Friday the 13th when the killer brutally murders his victim. What these stories lack however, is suspense and creepiness. It's that feeling that feels as though you aren't scared but you have a sense of dread. That's what I experimented with this story. If you noticed, there was a lot of suspense held to the end. I tried to focus less on gore and more on suspense, It doesn't mean there wasn't gore just not a lot of it. And I also made it so that where the character went insane I replaced with a character who thinks they are doing the right thing by killing every one. I hope to make this a video to amplify the suspense. And please no negative reviews. If you have suggestions for my improvement, don't put it harshly. I don't want to be told what I need to fix, just how to fix them. Anyways read my other stories princess of the night, night of the galloping dead and my new story A Day With Derpy.


End file.
